


Trolley Problem

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Sacrifice, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers forRhonda, Diana, Jake, and Trent. Sacrificing himself to save the humans he cares about is one of the easiest decisions that Michael's ever made.





	Trolley Problem

After Michael was taken in custody, he was left alone in Shawn’s office for about half an hour, during which he had plenty of time to think. He hoped Eleanor, Chidi, Jason, and Tahani were okay and safe, that they had made it to the judge. He straightened up and didn’t say a word when the door opened and Shawn walked in.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Shawn asked him. Michael didn’t say a word, something which only served to make the other demon even angrier. “How long have you been helping the humans? We talked to Vicky and she told us about all the reboots. Did you come to care for the four of them, Michael? You’re not supposed to do that,” he sing-songed. 

Michael still didn’t say a word, only folded his arms. Shawn snapped his fingers and their surroundings changed. Vicky appeared in front of them and slapped Michael. “You’re going to pay, and I’ll get the promotion I so richly deserve. You failed, big time.” 

Michael glared at them both and finally snapped. “I didn’t fail them. They’re my humans, and those four - five, including Janet, are my friends. They taught me what it means to be good.” 

Vicky tilted her head back and laughed. “You poor, naive soul. How can you actually buy their crap? You spent too much time with them,” she mocked. 

The grin on Shawn’s face scared the hell out of Michael. “All six of you will be severely punished.” 

Michael desperately hoped the Judge would allow the four of them into the Good Place - they deserved to go. And it was their bravery that spurred him forward. “Fuck you,” he spat. 

The look of anger on Shawn’s face was the last thing Michael saw before everything went black.


End file.
